the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxim Valentinovich
"Ublyudok, this was my last fine shirt until I got paid!" - Maxim Valentinovich after his disguise was torn by a shortsword during a heist. Introduction Maxim Valentinovich is an immigrant from The Rystar Tsardom, currently residing in Nyprus in the Kingdom of Britannia. Appearance Valentinovich has deep brown hair and a thick beard, as well as hard grey eyes. When he is not wearing fine clothes to blend in and pilfer some coin, he's in a short sleeved shirt, loose-fitting pants, and boots. On mission however, he wears a leather harness and armor, and either a hood or face mask. Life Maxim Valentinovich was born in Voskrel in the Rystarian Tsardom, a rural village near the Wall, to an alcoholic mother and a soldier of a father. His mother would always drink whilst his father was away on patrol, mission, or other form of duty to the Tsardom, for fear that he wouldn't return, and use the alcohol to drown her sorrows. Consequently, Maxim gathered a taste for alcohol as he sneaked his mother's alcohol for himself and his friends. One day while Maxim was extremely drunk and on the verge of passing out, his father came home from patrol, disappointed in his son for his behaviors. Locking him in his room, Maxim began to lean towards thievery and trickery, managing to steal his room key from his father and also keeping his door open by jamming it with a thin piece of wood once his mother left the room after giving him his meal. He left the room at night, sneaking out of the house and continuing his antics, now taking to purloining alcohol and coin from bystanders to further his now developing alcoholism. Again, he was caught, still not in his best practice at thievery. His father, against the wills of his mother, decided to send off Maxim to the Kingdom of Britannia, effectively cutting him out of his own family. Soured by this act, Maxim took advantage of the scenario, and rather than entering into some form of training or squiredom as his father requested, continued his thievery, honing his practices at crime dens across the continent before finally ending up in Nyprus. Once there, he witnessed the Briton House of Mors in a parade of sorts, showing their colors and prowess, as well as honor. He approached one of the knights, learning of their virtues and ideals, and has been questioning his own ever since. However, he still has an affinity towards thievery and cloak-and-dagger tactics. Personality Maxim has a gruff and hard exterior personality, and will hardly show affection directly towards teammates, preferring solo work. However, if he takes an affinity to a person, he will appreciate their ability, as well as assist them, however never making direct mention of his liking towards them. He has a tendency to drink for enjoyment, and is always eyeing around for any marks for pickpocketing. Equipment * Daggers (x2): '''Daggers, ever since he took up more dangerous thievery in the city, have been Maxim's weapons of choice. * '''Shortsword: When his daggers fail, Maxim generally takes a shortsword for use. A strong and durable weapon, whilst still concealable. * One-Handed Crossbow: A fairly fine ranged weapon, Maxim managed to purchase this weapon after much thievery. Able to use the weapon one handed at the sake of piercing power, this small weapon is easily concealable and is able to penetrate gambeson and mail, however struggles against plate. Skills * ''Tenevoy Khodok: ''Maxim, whilst not an expert, is fairly adept at blending into the shadows and his surroundings. * Keen Eye: '''Maxim has a fairly keen eye, able to see farther and better than most people. * ''YA ne p'yan ... yeshche!: ''Never far from a bottle of some sort, Maxim has a tendency to get drunk, or at the very least, drink a fair bit of alcohol. * '''Quick Stepper: '''Agile and lean, Maxim is able to dodge and weave through the field effectively. '''Trivia * Maxim firmly believes his alcoholism is not a problem whatsoever. * Other than his alcoholism, Maxim is not addicted to anything, not even any illegal substances, despite his criminal background. * Maxim appreciates Britannia, however still enjoys Rystar more than the kingdom he is currently in.